Star Slayers Episode 2
by Swish42
Summary: Episode Two: The Ancient Shadow. Captain Lina and her crew are hired to investigate the mysterious Dark Star weapons and retrieve them if they can. Since Lina already has Gourry's Sword of Light she thinks they are off to a good start until several Regal's get in her way. Has Lina bit off more than she can chew? Perhaps, but she will never admit it.


Star Slayers Episode 2: The Ancient Shadow

Chapter One ~ When in Doubt

~ Xellos

"It's been a while Xellos," Zellas's voice cracks and buzzes through Xellos's mystic mecha armor. Out of concern of Zelgadis and the Dragon Slayer's mysterious improvements, the ever secretive Xellos is forced to use the only 'secure' vessel he can. Even if it happens to be the cramped confines of his mecha unit. He hasn't shown anyone his mecha, because it is nothing like a B.A.S.E or W.I.S. The general priest would like to keep as many secrets as he can for as long as he can while he can.

"I apologize for the delay," Xellos honestly replies. "This is the best I can manage. The device Rezo has developed is far more advanced then I originally speculated." He nearly giggles at admitting such a thing since it really isn't something he is particularly happy about.

"Excellent, can it be duplicated," Zellas asks.

"As far as I can tell," Xellos pauses as he seriously considers the possibility. The truth is he doesn't know as much about the nanites as he would like, but he knows enough to make an accurate estimation. "The answer is no. Even someone of your power couldn't duplicate this . . . I believe, Rezo had help. I do not have an adequate amount of information to be sure of course, but from what I can deduce it is highly unlikely."

"Then you must investigate further," Zellas states the obvious with distinct pleasure. "Report to me what you know so far."

Rapidly, Xellos relays all that has happened since he has come aboard the Dragon Slayer. His master is incredibly interested when he retells the nanites capabilities to transform the ship and the ability to siphon power from an individual, such as Xellos. The priest is sure to include the amazing power displayed by all those in Lina's crew and brush on the peculiar traits Zelgadis has with the nanites.

"Obviously Zelgadis is the missing piece to the nanites that I had previously been searching for," Xellos admits.

"Not surprising," if Xellos could see Zellas he'd imagine that she would be waving her hand casually as if brushing dust from her eye. "The 'Ancients'," she nearly laughs at referring to herself in such a way. "We were once capable of such miracles before the fall and such gifts always involved a host in the mix."

Xellos opens his eyes in surprise, but only because he knows that his master cannot see his face.

Zellas continues carefully, "Although, even I must admit that we never made such a seamless merge . . . I sense my father's work in this matter, be careful. You will protect this ship for me."

"Yes Master."

"Also, rumor has it that Albert Von Stargazer has reawakened, until later."

Xellos doesn't answer as the communication cuts off, best that his master has the last word. On the outside of his person, Xellos shows no sign of concern. Not a sigh, not a shrug, his eyes are even tightly closed. But he cannot stop the feeling of annoyance at the prospect of protecting a ship of humans from something much bigger than them or even himself.

~Amelia

"Congratulation's everybody, we have successfully outrun Rezo and he has no idea where we are," Lina lifts her glass high in their new dining hall of the Dragon Slayer. "Let's eat!"

"Cheers!" everyone cries, except for perhaps Zelgadis who simply raises his cup of coffee. Amelia is relieved that they have made it this far. For the past week their crew has been running from Rezo and his ship Ruby Eye's. She wonders if her father had such danger in mind when he left her in Lina's care, but the princess wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe. For once in her life she is free from the politics and responsibility of her planet. Even with the danger, she has a chance to live a different life and she is enjoying every moment she can.

But she still cannot justify Lina's constant drive to get rich off robbers and thugs.

"Thanks for all your hard work Zelgadis," Amelia says to the gloomy person beside her. She doesn't know him well and in truth he scares her a bit, but he's wearing white so he cannot be all that bad. And just like Xellos, she will give Zelgadis the benefit of the doubt. Moreover, his mysterious aura is somewhat attractive and Amelia would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that Zelgadis has her curious.

Said mysterious man is a little surprised by the appreciation Amelia is giving him, he simply nods his head and continues to sip at his beverage.

"How do you do it," Amelia asks undeterred by his subtle plea to be left alone.

Given Zelgadis's puzzled expression the man apparently doesn't know what she is asking.

"I mean how do you control the ship so easily and upgrade it?" Amelia specifies. "I know you explained it once already, but a lot was going on at the time."

Zelgadis stares into his coffee and doesn't answer.

Undeterred Amelia persists. "If it's difficult to explain that's alright," Amelia offers her large eyes searching his expectantly.

"No, it isn't that so much," Zelgadis answers easily falling for Amelia's innocent charm. Easily becoming comfortable with Amelia's approach of asking for information about him, Zelgadis politely tries to think of a way to explain his thoughts. "I believe the concept is rather simple. I merely upgraded the ship in the same way you control your mecha. This entire ship is my mecha companion now. I just happen to also have control over a nanite that can duplicate and replace any electronic or mechanical device attached to her. That is the Dragon Slayer."

Amelia nods happily, understanding perfectly well the simple concept. "What energy do you use to do something like this, is it Elemental Energy? Dark Elements? Light Elements?" While Amelia assumes she know the answer, the princess wants clarity and the strange man seems to have opened up. Small talk is her friend and Amelia is ecstatic that she has Zelgadis's full attention. As expected any male is more willing to talk if you ask them questions about themselves, even the quiet ones.

"I'm curious as well," Xellos says leaning into their conversation.

Immediately, Zelgadis looks displeased and Amelia nearly sighs. There goes her chance of getting to know Zelgadis better.

"Unless I'm interrupting?"

"Not at all," Amelia tries to ignore the animosity seeming to grow between the two men and salvage her opportunity with Zelgadis. Perhaps this conversation can be saved if she treads carefully. She is a princess and has endured far worse encounters. "After all you helped make this ship what it is. Isn't that right, Mister Zelgadis?"

"Somewhat," Zelgadis admits and gives a simple answer. "I use Astral Energy."

"Not an easy thing since the art of using such power has been long forgotten," Xellos praises.

"I suppose a Mystic would know," Zelgadis snaps. Trying not to grimace, Amelia's smile twitches slightly at the name Zelgadis chose to use for Xellos. Regal is the correct term for Xello's race, while the name 'Mystic' has a more derogatory implication in their culture. It implies that they are deceitful and crafty.

Which they are, but that's beside the point.

"But of course," the man smiles and even Amelia feels slightly bothered by Xellos's undeterred response.

At this point Zelgadis turns his head slightly away from Xellos, making it clear that this conversation is over.

"I'm sorry Zelgadis, really I am, I don't know everything after all," a meager attempt by the priest to please the sulking man. Beside them, Amelia sighs and consoles herself that she is still a young princess and is not as experienced in politics as some to salvage every conversation.

"But everything you do know is a secret right?" Gourry buds in after taking a plate full of goodies from a dish directly in front of Xellos.

"Just most of it," Xellos corrects.

"Which might as well be everything," Lina grabs at the same platter Gourry is sampling. "Honestly I won't bother asking as long as he remains my useful item number . . ." The captain stops and eyes the people present carefully. "Item number four."

"F-four?" Amelia blinks. Perhaps the name Mystic isn't all that rude a term if Lina plans on referring to Xellos as a useful item with a number.

"Okay?" Xellos's closed left eye almost seems to twitch, but Amelia might be imagining it. While the name Zelgadis used doesn't seem to strike a chord with him, this might.

"Which begs the question of who useful items number one through three may be," Zelgadis raises a cold eyebrow at Lina.

"Lina?!" Sylphiel scolds in a demanding but quiet tone.

"Don't worry Sylphiel, your number five."

Before Sylphiel can point out how cruel and demeaning this identification system is Gourry interrupts her as an epiphany strikes him. At least that's what it seems to be since Gourry drops has plate and grabs his head in forgetful remorse.

"All this talk of useful tools reminded me," Gourry turns to Zelgadis. As Zelgadis leans back it is apparent to the princess that the mercenary is leaning into the engineer's personal bubble. In the back of her mind Amelia falsely assumes that Zelgadis needs to get more comfortable with the crew and makes a decision from this point on to help him make the transition. As she makes this decision Gourry continues, "Zel I forgot to tell you that the men's bathroom is plugged again!"

Zelgadis stares at Gourry incredulously, "Didn't you use the plunger?"

"I couldn't find it," Gourry leans towards Zelgadis's ear and whispers the next part. "I'm pretty sure Lina took it." He glances at Lina suspiciously. When Zelgadis is about to become irritated, Gourry straightens and continues in a normal tone. "I was wondering if you could use your magic to unclog it!"

"I'm a ships engineer, not a plumber," Zelgadis is visibly indifferent.

"Actually that reminds me," Sylphiel comments. "The light in my room has been flickering."

"Hey yeah, the light in my room is doing that too!" Lina points at Sylphiel as if she's onto something. "And it sometimes buzzes too."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Zelgadis crosses his arms. "Just replace the light panel or core."

"But you're in charge of the ship Zel, it's your job to make sure everything is in working order," Lina points out sharply. "You're slacking off."

"And don't forget about adding the laundry chutes to the rooms," Amelia adds timidly.

"Captain," the Dragon Slayer says above their heads interrupting the snarky remark Zelgadis is about to sputter. "I have just observed what appears to be a pirate ship fleeing a successful raid, shall I pursue." The ship seems excited, if that is at all possible. Ever since Zelgadis emerged from the ship, the Dragon Slayers computing system has been acting like a nicer version of Lina. Amelia wishes the helpful ship would take on the personality traits of someone other than their captain since they now seem to have people interested in robbing and looting.

"Set coordinates immediately," Lina hoots as she races out of the room with her plate full of food.

Amelia sighs as she follows after her with the rest of Lina's crew. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't you always have a bad feeling when Lina get's like this," Gourry points out. Given Gourry's answer they have all apparently come to know their captain fairly well after a month. The princess is not in the mood to answer the surprisingly insightful man.

~Zelgadis

"Sir, I can detect no anomalies surrounding the destroyed vessel," the Dragon Slayer reports to Zelgadis.

While Lina, Amelia, Gourry, and Xellos explore what is left of the incinerated pirate vessel Sylphiel and Zelgadis are left on board. The Lieutenant Engineer has no problems with being left in command aboard the ship. The thing is, Zelgadis is not a fan of excavating the leftovers in Lina's playground and she is keeping him plenty busy with the silly maintenance tasks. While Zelgadis is trained for battle he is a thinker first and foremost. He shouldn't be cleaning up these people's messes!

Honestly though what else can he do? It isn't as if he has a mecha suite and Zelgadis isn't about to tell Lina that he can survive out in space without one. Zelgadis will hold onto his secrets for as long as he can.

"Any survivor's?" Zelgadis asks next although he already knows the answer.

"You know as well as I sir that the only life signs consist of Lina's crew," the ship answers. "Is your connection to the main sensor's functioning properly?"

With a smile of something akin to admiration, Zelgadis is more than happy to relieve the ships concerns and correct her interpretation of his question. "My connection is absolute, I was merely asking for the sake of protocol."

"Perhaps you shouldn't joke about such matter's sir, it could lead to miscommunication." Zelgadis nearly chuckles at being reprimanded by the computer for exhibiting human personality traits. The computer continues. "If I may be so bold to say, according to my programming such protocol is unnecessary in this situation and makes you appear unintelligent."

The man sighs and holds back the tick mark threatening to emerge on his forehead, "Well aren't you cheeky today, but we'll forgo speaking aloud only when Lina and the others aren't around." He studies the damage to the pirate ship and easily agrees with the Dragon Slayer concerning Lina's newest mess. "The destruction Lina has caused is a bit much, she doesn't quite know how to control the new power she has been graced with."

"It is highly unlikely that the captain will be able to salvage anything from the wreckage, the probability is a narrow margin."

"I know," Zelgadis shifts his mind between the countless sensors at his disposal. Just on the edge of his sensors, Zelgadis finds something disconcerting.

Zelgadis quickly snaps into action. He sends the Dragon Slayer an immediate thought to signal the captain to fall back. The man doesn't even bother explaining why, because the Dragon Slayer became aware of it less than a second after her host knew.

The ship doesn't bother replying in the affirmative either, but set's about her task instantly. Implementing their new 'only talk when Lina is around' policy, Zelgadis and the Dragon Slayer carefully analyze the anomaly growing on the outskirts of their sensors.

There is still one question the Dragon Slayer asks. It is a distinct thought in his mind that she feels obligated to address rather than comply to Zelgadis's command like a submissive computer should, 'Why are we running? You want Rezo dead more than anything. Aren't you being paranoid?'

'Yes, but when we next meet the bastard I want to be sure of my success. That's the reason for the upgrades and research on Rezo's double,' none of this is said aloud, only to the Dragon Slayer. After their last encounter with Ruby Eye's, Zelgadis is left angry and confused. The man Lina was facing off with was not his grandfather. It could be a cyborg or a clone, but Zelgadis has no way of knowing for sure.

'I thought you were doing the upgrades because miss Amelia asked for laundry chutes to be put in the rooms?' the Dragon Slayer says innocently.

Zelgadis refuses to respond to her remark.

"Sylphiel please report to the bridge," Zelgadis voices over the intercom. "At Lina's discrepancy we may leave the area, I would also appreciate your presence here on the bridge when she arrives." Zelgadis dislikes interacting with the crew members, feeling on edge around them. Sadly, he cannot trust anyone just yet. It doesn't help that they keep complaining to him about every little thing that goes wrong with the ship. Even the simple act of requesting Sylphiel's presence is cumbersome to Zelgadis. While he knows everything there is to know about each individual, they know next to nothing about him which makes their interactions incredibly awkward.

"I'll be right their Lieutenant," the woman's voice quietly consents.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lina's voice screams in Zelgadis's ear, and mind. "Why are you calling us back to the ship, we haven't found anything." Ah yes, now Zelgadis remember why he wants Sylphiel on the bridge, with her around, Lina is less likely to go on whining for absolutely no reason.

"And I doubt you will," Zelgadis says calmly. "Especially since the damage you dealt on the ship was quite impressive. There is a buildup of power emerging near our forward bow. It is most likely a large ship about to exit from a jump." While the ships sensors are quite powerful they cannot easily identify ships that are at the height of a 'jump'. It is something Zelgadis is trying to improve, but he would be the first who has even tried to do this among humans. He'll need to enter the ship mainframe in order to attempt and implement this complicated upgrade.

For a moment or two Lina doesn't says anything, "You can sense that?" Apparently she is just impressed Zelgadis can even tell something is coming towards them in a 'jump'. Zelgadis is not thrilled by Lina's simplistic compliment for something he is not proud of at all.

"Yes I can," Zelgadis is growing slightly impatient and is foolishly becoming impertinent with her.

"Best we get aboard the ship as soon as we can Miss Lina," Xellos's voice says from the small mecha unit he is borrowing from Sylphiel. It is strange seeing the man wear such a feminine piece of equipment, but Xellos doesn't show any distaste. If anyone asked the Regal he might strike a pose and consider it a compliment. Zelgadis grimaces as he mutter's 'fruit cake' under his breath.

Lina grumbles, "Fine! We'll be back shortly, over and out."

'Apparently the monster can be useful,' the Dragon Slayer notes directly into Zelgadis's mind. For once, Zelgadis is wishing that the ship will keep such observations to herself.

The computer senses her father's displeasure and refrains from commenting further as the two set about preparing the hanger bay for the crews arrival.

"I'm here sir," Sylphiel says civilly as Zelgadis lowers the captain's chair back to ground level.

Zelgadis nods at her as he makes his way to his designated station. At first Sylphiel doesn't move, but she eventually takes her place as well. Zelgadis doesn't once consider the fact that his stiff response may offend her; he has little concern of his behavior towards the other crew members.

As Zelgadis carries on with the Dragon Slayer in his mind, such as requesting information of what the mysterious ship might be, he feels someone's eyes on him. Beside Zelgadis, Sylphiel is glancing at the man out of the corner of her eye, staring. While Zelgadis doesn't show it, he is aware of her gaze and chooses to ignore her. Zelgadis can tell that she is trying to figure him out and he doesn't appreciate it. She also seems fearful of him, something Zelgadis is not expecting.

As soon as Lina and the others are safely aboard Zelgadis prepares the engines for an immediate astral jump.

'Shouldn't we wait for the captain's direct order,' the Dragon Slayer reminds Zelgadis much to his annoyance.

"Captain, permission to leave the area," Zelgadis relays to Lina verbally over the com link. In the amount of time it is going to take receiving a vocal confirmation from Lina is precious seconds wasted. Surprised by this displeasure over something as simple as talking, Zelgadis wonders if he should be more attentive to his changing demeanor.

No, why should he?

"Where did you have in mind?" Lina asks with a huff. She is walking quickly, making her way to the bridge.

"Elmekia's outer rim," Zelgadis answers not displaying any emotion what so ever. One wouldn't think he is having a gradual identity crises over something as simple as talking out loud.

Before Lina can answer a large and impressive ship appears in front of them.

There went their precious seconds, Zelgadis grunts.

_Author's Note:_

_Well here it is episode two! Thanks for being so patient and sorry for the errors, didn't have Clang read it due to life. It will be quite a while before I post the next chapter since it's changing a bit from the original I'd written. This story is going to be extremely more involved then the last one as well I think. The main cast is already established and the rules governing the universe have been constructed which makes it a little easier, so what you'll get in this story is the history. In some ways it might be a little boring because of that, but I'll do my best to make it interesting, thus the rewrite._

_Next time I'll introduce a familiar character which will drive most of the story. _


End file.
